In general, a fuel cell has stacked structure in which a plurality of unit cells are stacked. Each unit cell is configured such that a membrane electrode assembly is located to face separators. The separator has a reactive gas flow path provided for the flow of a reactive gas in the unit cell and a cooling medium flow path provided for the flow of a cooling medium in the unit cell. The separator also has a reactive gas manifold hole provided to distribute the reactive gas to the reactive gas flow path and a cooling medium manifold hole provided to distribute the cooling medium to the cooling medium flow path. These manifold holes have openings on the surface of the separator and are formed in a penetrating configuration in a stacking direction of the fuel cell stack to form respective manifolds. Gaskets are provided appropriately around the reactive gas flow path, the cooling medium flow path, the reactive gas manifold hole and the cooling medium manifold hole to suppress leakage of the respective fluids. For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 describe configurations in which a gasket is provided in an outer circumferential portion of a membrane electrode assembly which is to be placed between separators.